Shadow Mirror
by Voldemouse
Summary: The sequel to The day the Dark Lord fell.It is only when Harry and Draco belive the war is finally over and evil had been defeated,that darkness creeps closer again. The followers of Voldemort are not yet defeated and something is very wrong among the gru
1. Chapter 1

A/N- In case you are confused, this is the sequel to The Day The Dark Lord Fell. It's prewritten and LONG. I'll try to do fast updates and all that crap. Just read and review and I'll be happy.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Closed Eyes And Jumping Right In

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As Harry stood in front of the mirror in his and Draco's room, staring at his naked form. He'd avoided looking at it ever since that day. The day he had actually felt his heart shatter. He slowly raised a hand and ran it down his flat stomach feeling the muscle and skin move under his fingers. Taking a deep breath he turned away from the mirror to face his bedroom, which was slowly filling with morning light. Banishing those dark thoughts from his mind, Harry hastily pulled a shirt over his head and jogged down the stairs, towards the kitchen. He hesitated when he spotted Draco's broad shoulders leaning over the stove, poking at something that was emitting a great deal of smoke. Laughing, he walked up behind his boyfriend and rapped his arms around his waist. They had been living together for a year, moving in together right after R-Ron's funeral. Harry pressed his face to Draco's back and listened to his heart beat, steady and sure. Closing his eyes, Harry thought back to that day over a month ago.

(FLASH BACK)

The doctor closed the door quietly and turned to face Harry and Draco, but he kept his eyes on his clip board. The doctor hummed and nodded before sighing and sitting down at his desk.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Draco felt Harry tense and grabbed his hand. They had come in, not really knowing what to do, especially because it was a male pregnancy. But the Mediwizard had calmly told them that the first test was a simple urine test, nothing to fear. After only a few pocks, pricks, and prods, Harry and Draco figured it couldn't be good if they had already found something wrong.

"Dr. Pinnwheel? What-What's wrong with the baby?" Hearing the confusion and fear in his boyfriend's voice, Draco tightened his hold on Harry's hand.

"That is the problem, Mr. Potter. No easy way to say this, of course. There is NO baby." A heavy silence filled the room. Not even the sounds of breathing disturb the tension building in each of them.

"No." It was quiet, but Draco still heard it. Standing he pulled Harry into his arms and kissed his messing hair. "How? How can this be happening? I took the home pregnancy test three times! They all came up positive."

"Mr. Potter, I assure you this does happen. More often with male pregnancies as well. Probably because of the hormonal differences in the urine and blood."

"But….I don't understand." Fighting back his own tears, Draco pulled Harry closer to him. True, they had never actually held their child, but they had known, Known that they were having a baby. That they had created life together and it was growing and its heart was beating. The child may not have ever actually existed, but it Felt the same as losing a child.

"If neither of you have any questions…….?" The doctor stood.

"Get out." Draco pulled back slightly to look down at Harry. The words were spoken quietly, but both Draco and the Mediwizard had heard them.

"I beg pardo.."

"GET OUT!" The doctor quickly shut the door after himself and Draco cradled a sobbing Harry in his arms. Feeling a painful pressure building in his chest, Draco held on to Harry desperately. He felt his heart ache for Harry, who after the last two years, hell after his Life! This had to happen. This of all things. Harry had so badly wanted a family. Something he, himself had never had. While these thoughts chased themselves around his mind, he could never have guessed what Harry was thinking.

'Will he stay? Now that there's……There's no responsibility. No child. Will he stay?'

(END FLASHBACK)

Draco turned in Harry's embrace and leaned down to capture Harry's full red lips.

"Good morning sweetheart. 'Bout time you got up! I was starting to worry." Harry laughed briefly and turned to set some dishes on the table.

"Scared I'll go to sleep, and wont wake up for six years?"

"Yes, well, it's happened before." Grinning he spooned a generous amount of black bacon and golden biscuits onto Harry's plate.

"Shut up." Draco smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry again.

"Oh! We're going shopping later with Hermione and Ginny. They said something about the twins, paint, their clothes, and a cat." Shrugging at Harry's questioning look, Draco munched on a piece of slightly burnt bacon.

"Okay, but I want to get some flying in today. We haven't been flying in weeks!" Both men jumped slightly when a BANG came from their living room. Standing, they rushed up the stairs and into their living room. Lying on the floor in front of their fire place was a dirty and slightly smelly Remus Lupin.

"Remus! Are you alright?" Remus sat up slowly, and reached a hand towards Harry, who bent at the waist to help him up. But instead of grabbing his hand, Remus pulled on Harry's shirt until he was on his knees next to him.

"Must leave…….more than we had predicted. So many bodies…..the head of the serpent……the skull…..must warn……" Remus' head dropped to the floor as he lost consciousness. Before he knew what was happening, Draco had dragged Harry up by the collar and was pulling him towards their room.

"What are you doing!" Draco ignored him and pulled a suitcase out form under the bed, which he then stuffed with clothes. "Draco! I'm scared!"

"Didn't you hear him? Skull…..serpent…..to many." Harry just shook his head and Draco let out an annoyed and worried sigh. "Death eaters Harry! The followers of The Dark Lord."

"But….how? There are none left! They all went into hiding or gave themselves up."

"The followers of the Dark Lord never give up completely Harry. Never….."

"Where are we…." Harry was cut off as a loud voices could be heard coming from down stairs.

"Hurry! WE must get Remus and leave. NOW!" Grabbing Harry, Draco dragged him and the suitcase down the hall. Draco took a pinch of Floo powder and tossed it into the flames. "Alta's Gate!" The flames burned green and Draco waved Harry towards them, but Harry shook his head.

"No. You go first, with Remus. I'll grab the suitcase and be right after you." Draco hesitated but the voices were growing louder, so he grabbed Remus and jumped in to the fire place. Once Draco had disappeared from the flames, Harry took another pinch of the powder and sprinkled it in the flames. "A-Alta's Gate?" The flames changed to a green color and, grabbing the suitcase, Harry threw himself in to them. Almost immediately he felt the ground pull out from beneath his feet and he was spinning. Twirling in ashes and smoke and suitcases. Just a suddenly as it began, it ended. Harry was spit from the flames into a large dark room, filled with shadows and dusk.

What a pleasure it is for you to join us, Mr. Potter." Harry turned at the low, husky voice to face the image of nightmares. A face that had haunted his dreams for years…….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N- As you can see, I wasted no time jumping right into the plot. A lot happens this time round and I have no time to waste. Try to keep up love, its going to be a hell of a ride.

Read, enjoy, and if you love me at all, review. See it's that pretty little button right under this tiny paragraph. Please, no flames, and constructive criticism only. (I'm fragile)

P.S. Sorry about the cliffie, but I just Love writing them!


	2. Revelations and Secrets

A/N-I just finished reading 'Stuck in Neutral' a book by Terry Trueman. If you haven't read it, read it. It's one of the best books I've ever read. It made me cry at more than one point. I can honestly say its one of the best, if not the best, book I've ever read. It's rather short, but it's worth it. It's one of the books where you want to know what happens in the end so bad, but you're sad to see the end come at the same time. Sorry for the long authors note, but I'm in a pensive mood this evening. Enjoy chapter two.

(Indicates thoughts)

"Spoken words"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Two----Revelations and Secrets

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was standing. He didn't remember getting up off of the floor, but he was standing. Staring at the pale, torn face of Voldemort, a thousand questions ran through his head. (How is this possible?) (Where's Remus?) (Am I ready to die?) (Is Draco safe?) (Is this really how it ends?) Harry looked down and was surprised to see his wand in his hand, held aloft, threateningly. Voldemort just stood there, maybe 10 feet from him, and stared, unafraid. Harry could feel his own absent, uncaring mind wonder. (Did it even matter now?) Not really. Not really. Red eyes were beautiful really. Like roses and soft lips and blood. Red eyes so filled with hate. Harry felt a firm hand close around his wrist. Death. Deatheaters. Harry turned from Voldemort, not even wondering at his own stupidity and his eyes connected with sharp silver. Draco.

"Harry. Harry it's not real. Put the wand down." His voice was low but firm. Harry could tell he was trying to be comforting. "He's not real. Harry, sweetheart, listen." Hearing Draco's voice, with equal amounts of concern and confusion, brought Harry back to reality. He blinked and suddenly he was standing in a dark room, Voldemort blinking at him neutrally, Draco's eyes full of worry, Harry's hand raised, wand pointed at Draco. He slowly lowered it and turned to face Voldemort again. He felt dazed, like he had hit his head. Taking a deep breath he walked towards the Dark lord and reached out a hand. To say he was startled when it passed right through the villain, would be an understatement. Harry felt strong arms circle his waist and he turned slightly to except Draco's reassuring kiss.

"I don't understand." His own voice sounded slurred and confused.

"It'll be alright Harry. It's the air in here. You'll…." But Harry interrupted before he could finish.

"It's not real. Voldemort is dead. Why is he here? Why is…it here?" Draco grinned weakly.

"Well, Harry, it's a spellograph. Sort of like a magically adapted holograph. The air in here is diffused with different spells to create feelings of confusion and disorientation."

"Why?" Draco looked at Harry blankly. "I mean why do all this? What's the point? Why are we here? Where's Remus? Draco….I don't feel so swift." Harry blinked one last time before giving up control to the comforting darkness.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Harry woke slowly, feeling the soft sheets beneath his fingers. Rolling over he felt the cool air sting his skin and the pale stream of light coming from a window illuminating the dark room. He got stiffly out of the bed he had been lying on and walked to the window. Looking out he saw the muggle London night life moving below on the street.

"I'm sorry Harry. I should have told you." Harry turned towards Draco's hesitant voice. He was standing in the shadows by the bed, watching Harry.

"Should have told me what?" Draco shook his head and moved to sit on the bed, petting the spot next to him to indicate that Harry should sit.

"Come sit and I'll tell you everything, but please don't interrupt or else I wont be able to finish." Harry sat gingerly and turned to face Draco, who wore a serious expression.

"It's all started right before you woke up. Hermione and I were looking for way to help with the remaining Deatheater attacks, but we didn't want to do it the conventional way because it obviously wasn't working. There may not have been as many Deatheaters as there was during Voldemort's reign, but their attacks seemed to be getting even more violent and vicious. One night, completely by accident, I stumbled upon Alta. Before you ask, Alta is an artist. She owns a gallery for new and aspiring artists like herself. I first came in because I saw the beautiful painting she had in the window, but I stayed because I found out she has another rather well developed talent. Alta can sense things." Draco stopped to take a deep breath. "She can tell when a woman's pregnant because of the differing emotions, thoughts, and heart beats that she can 'hear'. That first day in her shop she approached me and told me not to worry, that an answer was on its way. Then Hermione found you. Alta and I quickly became friends, and she introduced me to Lyxander, her friend and associate in her businesses. Then, later, she brought me here. To Alta's Gate. This is a place where the boundaries of dark and light are somewhat fuzzy. Alta believes that there is no such thing as 'Dark' magic or 'black' magic. She believes it's in the way the spell is used. Here at Alta's Gate, Alta and Lyxander have been, I guessed you'd call it, 'playing' with magic and spells. They have been tinkering with them to understand old ones and create new ones." Draco stopped and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Is Remus alright?" Draco looked slightly startled at Harry's curt, cool question, but answered none the less.

"Yes, he's fine. He has his own room and I believe he's eating diner at the moment." Harry nodded, distracted.

"What happened at home? Back at the house?"

"That, sweetie, was a Deatheater attack. Nothing mysterious about it. I guess they thought they'd catch us by surprise."

"And Remus? He was talking about them being outnumbered?"

"Yes. Remus, Tonks, and Ginny, along with a few other Aurors had gone to an abandoned ware house where they believed a few Deatheaters were hiding out. They found out the hard way that Deatheaters don't 'hangout' in little groups. The five Order members got out just before the building collapsed under a spell. They had over heard them talking about the attack on our house so they got out of there and Remus came straight to our house to warn us, even though he had a few broken ribs."

"Alta….She's here now?"

"Yes."

"Why would anyone want to create a fake Voldemort? It's pointless." Draco shook his head.

"Not really. Think of all you could do with the figure of Voldemort himself! How much control you could have!"

"Draco. I'm not even doing to dignify that with a response. You're obviously out of your mind. Voldemort is dead! I k-killed him. I should know."

"No Harry! Your looking at this the wrong way. If we could somehow gain control of the Deatheaters, make them believe th…."

"No Draco! No. Don't even start. Look, I'm tired and hungry and confused, and I don't think this is the best time for us to be talking about this. Is there anywhere I can take a shower?" Draco sat silently for a moment before walking over to a closet and pulling a towel out. Handing it to Harry, he spoke quietly.

"It's just down the hall. The third door on the left. Harry…"

"Thank you." Taking the towel, Harry walked quickly out of the room. He was angry and he wasn't really sure why. He didn't even really know what they were doing at this Alta's Gate, but from what he'd seen so far, he wasn't impressed. Shutting the bathroom door with a click, Harry began to undress.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Alta looked up when Draco came into the room, her long black hair sliding down her back. When she saw Draco's dejected, sad look, she smiled kindly.

"So I'm guessing it went well?" Draco grimaced and sat next to her on the couch.

"No, Alta, it didn't go well at all. He seemed angry…"

"As I told you he would be. He's confused and worried and trying to take this all in. Besides, you have been keeping this from him since he woke up, lying about where you've been when you come here, and helping create a life like manikin of the most evil wizard of all time that he nearly died defeating." Draco stared at her a moment.

"Yes well, I can understand his anger, but I just don't get him. There's so much he won't tell me. I just keep wondering what he's feeling…."

"Guilt."

"What?"

"Anger, guilt, confusion, denial, disbelief, relief, pain, worry, and his back hurts. Just thought I'd mention that."

"Oh. Wow. God I feel horrible. I mean I guess I should have told him, but I was…"

"All things happen for a reason, Draco. Everything. So no matter what you wish you would have done, it doesn't change the present or future. Stop feeling sorry for yourself just because your boyfriends made at you. I would be too. Now go up stairs, get in that shower, and apologize until he forgives you, just to make you shut up!" Draco grinned and saluted.

"Yes ma'am!"

"God I love my job."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Harry rested his forehead against the cool tile of the shower. His back was hurting and he felt numb. The water pouring down his back was hot, almost to the point of pain. When Harry felt a sudden cold breeze and the warmth of a naked body pressed against his back, he tensed. Draco kissed his neck lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for everything. Sorry for keeping this from you. Sorry for upsetting you, sorry for making you worry." Draco gently ran his hands down Harry's back, rubbing and massaging the muscles. Harry bit his lip and refused to moan when Draco touched a particularly sensitive spot on his side. Finally relaxing and leaning back against Draco chest, Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry as well."

"Shh, its fine. Don't worry about it, Don't worry about anything right now." Harry hummed in the back of his throat, trying to let go of his pointless anger.

"Do you know if Remus is still up? I really need to talk to him."

"I'm not sure, but I can check."

"Whatever. Now what about this mysterious Alta? What's she like?"

"Well….she sort of like, well she not like anyone else I've ever met. I think she likes you, by the way. She's seems quite fond of you."

"How is that possible? I have never met her."

"You don't need to with Alta. She just knows people."

"Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt, but some of us have to take a shit." Harry jumped at the voice from inside the room, and peaked around the curtain. A tall, broad shouldered man stood in the door way, one hand on his hip the other waving the mist away form his face.

"Sorry." Harry ducked back in the shower and sent a look at Draco, who smiled.

"That's Lyxander. Don't worry, he's harmless."

"You're going to find out just how harmless I am if you don't hurry up." Grin spreading even wider, Draco grabbed a towel for Harry and himself and stepped out, holding an hand out to help Harry.

"Lyxander meet my boyfriend, Harry. Harry, this is Alta's right hand man, Lyxander." The big man held a hand out for Harry to shake. Shifting the towel to make sure it stayed up, Harry shook his hand.

"Pleasure meet you…."

"Call me Lyx. Everyone does." Harry smiled politely.

"Then you best call me Harry." Lyxander grinned back mischievously.

"You'd better get him out here, Draco, before I decide I want some private entertainment in the shower." Harry blushed prettily and Draco glared, before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and guiding him from the room.

Once back in the room where he had woken up, Harry flopped down on the bed and let the towel slip down his waist until it was barely hanging on. He could feel Draoc's eyes on him, but was to tired to be concerned.

"Draco?" Harry rolled onto his side to face Draco as he dressed in black boxers and silk sleep pants.

"Yes, love?"

"Why did you bring us here first thing? I mean, why not Hogwarts or something?"

"Because dear, this is one of the safest places on earth."

"But I thought Gringotts or Hogwarts….." Draco let out a short laugh.

"Have you ever asked yourself how they could be the safest places on earth if everyone knew where they were? Hardly anyone knows where Alta's Gate is." Harry nodded slowly and moved over so Draco could sit down.

"Why's it called Alta's Gate?"

"Because this building is in the exact center of a magically magnetic time portal."

"A what?"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

A/N- I plan on updating DYtM. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten it. One quick note: Lyxander's nick name, Lyx, is pronounced 'lies'. Just so you know. Review please, it inspires me to write more. Cheers! Aubrey


End file.
